


Naruko's Fantasy

by 69_rumors



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_rumors/pseuds/69_rumors
Summary: Naruko's been attracted to her twin brother Naruto, ever since she became sexually aware. Mature Themes. [Oneshot] Uzumaki-cest insert.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruko & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Naruko's Fantasy

"...so Kakashi-sensei agreed to assign myself, Sakura-chan and teme more S rank missions, ‘ttebayo.” Naruto moaned.

"That sucks," I replied vaguely. I hadn't really been listening. I stole another glance at the clock on the wall as I took another bite of the piece of toast I had been nibbling at for the past ten minutes. Eight twenty-six. Come on.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go," Naruto said as he slurped the last of his ramen noodles. "don't forget, it's your turn to do laundry this week, sis."

"Yeah, I'm not the one who always forgets," I called after my brother, but he was already out of the door.

As soon as I heard his footsteps recede down the stairs, I dropped the rest of my breakfast and made for the bathroom through my bedroom. The apartment our aunt had found and rented for us after our parents died was quite small, with only two rooms and an adjoining bathroom between them, but neither of us had really cared. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but it just felt good be away from concerned people.

I was not shallow but truth of matter was that my brother and I were royalty, being children of the most renowned Hokage of Konoha.

The deceased Sandaime had made sure to keep our heritage a secret from other nations. It was dangerous information, privy to only a few individuals who were intimately acquainted with the Fourth and his wife.

There were a number of attempts on our lives when my brother's status as a jinchūriki was publicized. The Hokage created a law that forbade anyone from vocally disclosing that my brother held a bijū within him prisoner.

Rumors coursed through the village that the Kyuubi incarnate was among them. I held an uncanny resemblance to my brother that it was believed that the demon, in its vulnerable form, deliberately switched hosts, to escape imminent death.  
On our tenth birthday my brother nearly died but luckily, the assailant was ignorant of the ANBU that always monitored us.

The Hokage was quickly alerted, and publicly executed the unremarkable shinobi himself.

He may have protected our lives, but that had been the day he sullied my impression of ninja in general. I disliked violence and death and vowed to not become one.

My brother had not entirely been happy with my decision, just as I had not been elated with his of pursuing the career of a shinobi after he was made aware of how significant his role to the village would be. We argued and made amends shortly after, with him declaring to protect me until his dying breath.

I didn’t have much to look forward to in my life, so when I was old enough, I convinced the Fifth to deputize me as an assistant at the academy and I worked there ever since. I shook my head at the memories and looked around.

The laundry basket we shared was about three-quarters full. I reached into it and fished a pair of orange boxer shorts. There was, as always, a telltale drying stain at the front. Bringing the soiled boxers to my face, I breathed in the heady smell longingly. Since the day my brother jacked off when he woke up every morning, it became a routine for me to use his cum-stained boxers as a masturbatory aid.

Naruto had left later than usual today. I only had twenty minutes before Iruka-senpai would be expecting me so to be safe, I decided to load up the washing machine first. The wash-and-spin cycle took a little over an hour, which would give me ample time to cum and shower before taking the clothes out, loading in the delicates and leave for the academy.

An idea struck me as I was sifting through the laundry taking out the delicates. I picked up my brother's boxer shorts again. Why not? The morning air wafted against my nether lips as I quickly slipped out of my comfortable pajama shorts and into the boxers. I usually just buried my face in the boxers as I got off, but the coolness of the still-damp stain as it rested against my lower belly felt for some reason even naughtier.

A familiar sense of shame washed over me at feeling lust towards my brother, but the vague sense of wrongness only made the titillation more potent. I felt my pussy clench with arousal, and almost on its own volition my hand had slid down under the elastic band of the boxers. I managed to stop myself before my fingers reached my clit. I should probably deal with the laundry first. I'd certainly have no time to take the first load of laundry out if I started pleasuring myself now.

Stimulated by the anticipation, I quickly sorted through and brought the delicates to the washing machine. There wasn't a proper laundry room in the small apartment, and the washing machine was just tucked into an unused corner of the kitchen.   
It was probably older than I was, and it shook and clanged mightily every time. I loathed it but knew it wouldn’t be permanent. At the rate my brother was racking up on missions, it wouldn’t far in the future until we’d have settled into a well furnished establishment of our own.

I loaded the clothes into the washing machine absently, set the wash cycle and started it up. I barely registered the low hum of the washing machine starting its cycle, my mind already focused on the sensation of the fabric of my brother's boxers rippling lightly against my crotch. As I turned away there was a niggling feeling that I had forgotten something. I scowled at the washing machine for a moment before I remembered.

Damn. In my haste I had forgotten to put any washing powder in. I scanned the kitchen and realized that the washing powder was up on a high shelf above the washing machine. When it's my turn to do the laundry I always leave the box of washing powder on the top of the machine instead of back on the high shelf, but Naruto always forgets that I am half a foot shorter than he is.

On my tiptoes I leaned over the rumbling washing machine, trying to reach the shelf. I gasped as the corner of the vibrating washing machine slid under my crotch. The flash of pleasure that shot through me as it grazed my clit made my legs go a little weak, and I had to brace a hand on the machine to prevent myself from crumpling to the floor. The motion made the corner slide up over my clit again.

"Oh," I let out. "Ohhh."

Experimentally I tiptoed again, at just the right height that my clit was pressed against the corner of the machine through the fabric of the boxers. As if it read my mind, the washing machine spun faster, making the whole thing shake and hum more vigorously than before.

The sensation on my clit of the vibrating metal through the wet cotton made me feel light-headed. I had wanted to take this slower, but the novelty of this exhilarating new method was rapidly pushing me over the brink.

When I looked down I could see the damp stain that marked Naruto's cum being subsumed by a growing dark patch of my own wetness. The thought of our juices mingling nudged me to the edge.

"Oh." I flinched at the sound of Naruto's voice behind me. The shock made me stumble sideways.

"Kuso, I'm so sorry," he hurriedly shut the kitchen door - outside the door, he paused. "are those my boxers?"

"No," I lied, "I, um, don't know what you mean." The husky quaver in my own voice undercut my denial.

I held my breath, waiting to see how he'd react, but he made no reply, though I could still see his shadow from under the door. There was a moment of awkward silence before I saw the shadow under the door move away and heard the door to his room click shut.

Oh, no. That snapped me out of my trance. I knew I had to handle this quickly, or it'd become weird between us. I desperately wanted to avoid that.

I knocked tentatively on the door of his room, and when there was no response I opened it. He was staring down at the village through the window, resolutely avoiding meeting my eye. With his Jounin vest and unruly blonde hair he made a dashing silhouette against the window, I noted guiltily. It might have been the heightened state of arousal I was in, but I felt a rush of desire just then.

I shook myself. Get a grip, Naruko.

"I thought. I thought you stopped. Kakashi-sama warned you before.”

He gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Well, we all have secret vices...and sensei only says that to hold some sort of authority over me considered I surpassed him ages ago."

An awkward pause.

"Naruto, I wasn't- "

"Naruko. Stop. I don't want to know.” He took a deep breath as I felt him withdraw his chakra. He had a look on his face that I wasn't sure what to make of.

I milled at his door, unsure how to proceed. "I didn't know you were going to come back home, alright?"

He seemed to make a decision as he averted his eyes to me. The corner of his mouth tugged into his stupid lopsided grin, which I knew was his conciliatory grin. "I forgot my kunai pouch," he said with a self-effacing shrug. "That's why I came back. Can we agree never to talk ab- um."

He stopped in mid-movement when he turned towards me. His wide eyes were matched by his suddenly flaring nostrils. I followed the direction of his gaze downwards, but with a sinking feeling I realized why before I saw it. Shit. I was still wearing his boxers, the crotch still glistening darkly with an unmistakable wet patch, which his enhanced sense of smell might have picked up on.

I was extremely mortified, and for a moment I was paralyzed by indecision. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto moved first, grabbing his kunai pouch and avoiding my eye. When he passed me by the door the odor of the underlying clean pine smell of the body wash he used was overwhelming, making my belly lurch with liquid heat. Seizing on the impulse of the moment I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Before I had time for second thoughts, he reciprocated and in a flash we were in each other's arms and his tongue was in my mouth-

"Wait." He tore his face away from mine. "We can't-"

Naruto's hesitation gave me pause as well. I had fantasized about my brother ever since I became sexually aware, but this was crossing an entirely different threshold. It was this thought, and maybe the insistent tingle in my crotch, that spurred me onwards.

Swallowing nervously, I lowered my hands across the small of his back to clutch his ass. "Let me…let me take care of you," I said, putting as much sultriness in my voice as I knew how to.  
With trembling hands I undid his belt and the button of his trademark orange trousers. His scent was intoxicating - sexy but also comforting at the same time.

I pulled down the zip to reveal the bulge of his cock straining against the boxers, the same cut as the one I was currently wearing. His manhood twitched and grew visibly as I rubbed my hand up and down against the shaft through the plain dark cotton. When I looked up again at his face I saw the lust and confusion I felt mirrored in his face, though he made no move to push me away.

I dropped to my knees on the living room floor. With my heart in my throat I slid my fingers under the waistband of his boxers and peeled it off his engorged cock. My tongue snaked out, giving the underside of his cock an experimental lick. His entire body shuddered and his cock twitched, the circumcised bulb bumping lightly onto the tip of my nose.

Naruto chuckled nervously and I couldn't help but grin up at him. Focusing again on his cock, I licked my lips and wrapped them around the head of his cock. He seemed to shrink back reflexively, then his hips surged forward, propelling his shaft deeper into my mouth.

My brother groaned as I sucked on his cock which was strangely velvety but hard at the same time. As I ran my tongue around the head there was a slightly bitter under-taste to it that reminded me of clean soap. For some reason that turned me on even more. I slid a hand under my pajama shorts and began to play with my clit. It didn't take long before my hand was sticky with pussy juices.

I began bobbing my head more vigorously, wrapping my free hand around the base of his shaft. He brought his hands from his sides to rest on my head, his thumb tracing little circles in my hair. It was an affectionate gesture I remembered from when he was much taller than I was.

Naruto came a few seconds after I did, tensing up and spurting warm cum in my mouth as I moaned and shuddered around his cock. I swallowed instinctively, though the bitterness made me gag.

"I'm sorry for, uh, finishing in your mouth," He had a sheepish frown on his face as I slumped back, licking my lips.

"It's fine," I said, flushing with pleasure. I grinned up at him. "You really should stop flaring your chakra, its unsettling, even for me.”

"Okay, mother", or some other smart ass retort would usually be his response, but he just said "I'm late for my mission, I have to go," and almost fled the house, tucking his moist cock back into his pants as he made a beeline for the door.

"Dammit," I muttered to myself.

I buried my face in my hands.

What had I done?

The rest of the day was a blur. I found it hard to concentrate on the lessons and the undisciplined students made my day worse.   
I was acutely attuned to my brother's dense chakra, even if he was on the other side of the village, I would know. I tried to keep tabs on his massive reserves, hoping that he'd stop by to treat me to ramen and walk home together afterwards, as we usually did after one of his demanding missions but no such luck.

Naruto was the closest person in the world to me. We grew up as orphans, our parents having fallen to the beast now sealed and residing within the belly of my heroic brother.

Kurenai, a kunoichi who looked up to my mother as a sister figure, took us in afterwards, but as we matured she kept us at arm's length. I didn’t blame her – she never got past the death of our mother, and seeing her through our features every second must have been grievous for her.

Throughout all that, my brother and I have had each other's backs. This morning he couldn't even look me in the eye.   
Had fulfilling a fantasy I’ve had since adolescence been worth the fallout? It was a self-loathing rhetorical question – but then I thought about the way his tongue tasted in my mouth; the heat of his body as he held me in his arms; the particular way he kneaded my scalp as I sucked his cock. Yes, the stubborn voice at the back of my head insisted.

Then came the shame. I knew, intellectually, that it was wrong, so why was I so turned on by the thought? Thinking back, I'd always had some feelings for my brother. I remember hating his former girlfriend, now one of my best friends, Hinata Hyuuga. Though I didn't really know until we'd moved into this apartment, I accidentally found his porn folder, and found myself more aroused by knowing what he jerked off to than by the porn itself. And the shame was always lurking close behind the arousal, adding an indefinably delicious tinge to it.

It was in this haze of shame and uncertainty that I sleepwalked through my day. I was absently collecting laundry from the washing machine when I heard the front door open. I tensed up, and almost subconsciously I felt my pussy moisten.

"Hey nee-chan, what's up?" he asked casually when he saw me. 

“I ate with the team at Chouji's Place. You didn’t ask so I didn’t pack anything.”

So we're pretending nothing happened. I shrugged mentally and turned back to the laundry. That was probably for the best. "No problem, I've eaten too," I said, as if I hadn't spent the entire day on a nervous edge. "I went down to the-"

I faltered mid-sentence as I felt the sudden warmth of a body pressed against my back, not least the hard rod nestling between the top of my butt cheeks. I closed the lid of the machine and turned my upper body to look at him. I found my face barely an inch away from his. For a few moments, we felt our ragged breaths on each other's lips, and I was lost in his cerulean blue eyes, so much like mine, seeing a tinny reflection of myself in the dark of his pupil.

"Rough mission?" I said finally. I meant it light-heartedly but nervousness and arousal made it sound like a come on.

He leaned in to wrap my lips in his. I melted in his arms. With urgent need I fumbled with the buckle of his pants, and they dropped to his ankles. At the same time he was peeling off my shorts and panties. His unfettered, fully erect cock pressed into the valley of my butt crack, pushing my exposed crotch against the cold metal edge of the washing machine.

"We're doing this," I said breathlessly.

"We are," he agreed, with an urgent tone that brooked no argument. I turned my hips around to face him completely.

"Naruto-" I began, but I felt him align his cock at the entrance of my virgin pussy. He hesitated for a final second, then pushed into me, his eyes staring into mine as he did. There was doubt, and confusion, but also a desire that mirrored my own. His shaft met little resistance as it slid into me, lubricated by my pussy juices.

The sensation of my brother's hard cock in my pussy took my breath away. It was different than what I'd imagined it to be like, but also strangely... right. He thrust into me again, lifting me backwards and off my feet so that I sat partially on the machine. I screamed at the exquisite pleasure, and threw my arms around his neck.

"I've always loved you, nee-chan," he whispered breathily into my ear as he pumped into me, "I just hadn't realized-" he inhaled sharply as I wrapped my legs around his taut butt and pulled him deeper into me.

"-that I wanted you too?"

He laughed breathlessly, his five o' clock shadow rasping against my neck as he nuzzled it. I couldn't help but laugh too, though it came out half a sob as waves of pleasure wracked my body.

I don't know if we made love on that washing machine for five minutes or an hour. Everything else seemed to fall away as we fucked each other senseless, two halves of a whole that fit perfectly together.

I felt my orgasm approach with gathering speed like a great fūton jutsu, and then I came so hard that stars burst in my vision. I realized that I'd been biting on Naruto's shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind. His thrusts sped up until he was practically plunging into me, that suddenly I felt his ass clench up under my legs. I realized only belatedly what was happening. "Naruto-kun, pull out!"

He flinched, but a little to late when I felt him spurt his warm seed in me with a few final thrusts. I rested my forehead on his as we panted, flushed with both the exertion and the afterglow of an intense orgasm.

“Gomen," he said, but his chuckle told me otherwise. 

“Stop apologizing.”

I laughed and breathlessly kissed him again. I made myself comfortable and smiled as his arm held me closer to him, but as the pleasurable sensations eluded me, I felt the familiar stirrings of shame in the periphery of my consciousness. We had a lot of talking and figuring out ahead of us, especially of our feelings. I wasn’t particularly looking forward to it.

I sighed and rested my head against my brother's chest, listening to his heartbeat. I was willing to take things slow and see where this, whatever it is, would lead – but for now, none of that mattered.


End file.
